


What Do You Want?

by cyanideZero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Bondage, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideZero/pseuds/cyanideZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan goes to Sollux to confirm his demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write porn, fight me.

Eridan uncurled from his fetal position in his ship-hive and rubbed the tears from his face. He was a piece of shit, and felt like such. He had failed everyone, even his own moirail couldn’t put up with him anymore. He felt like a drowning landdweller, self-hate clogging his gills and confusing his mind. He wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore; he just knew he couldn’t stay here anymore among all the things that reminded him of what a pathetic piece of shit he was. The waves gently swished outside as Eridan let himself out the front door with his miniature energy gun in hand. A sea-flapbeast called as he lowered himself into the water, letting the current take him rather than taste the metal of the gun in his mouth.

He washed up on shore and just sat on the beach for a while, not knowing what to do. He still didn’t feel better. Sighing, he got up and exchanged his dripping clothes for fresh ones from his sylladex. There was nothing in his mind as he started walking with no destination, letting his feet move on their own.

Eridan climbed the stairs of the dusty hivestem, wrinkling his nose at the refuse that littered the floor. _Lowbloods._ His cape fluttered behind him and the metal of the energy pistol felt cold tucked at the small of his back. Climbing and climbing, he reached the topmost door and realized it had two bars of blue and red behind a mustard yellow Gemini sign. His feet had taken him to Sollux’s hive. The timid knock seemed too loud in the musty silence of the place. __

The doorknob crackled with blue energy and swung inward to reveal nobody. Eridan glanced around, then shrugged and walked in and found Sollux in his front room, crouching over a broken beehouse mainframe with a variety of tools. Eridan shut the door and faced other troll. Upon seeing the seatroll walk in, the lowblood dropped everything and got up to snarl at him.

“Oh you are the very last thing I need today. What the fuck do you want?” he said, wiping honey from his hands and leaving shiny yellow smears on his pants.

 _“I bet his body fluids are that color too,”_ thought Eridan inanely. Nothing was making sense anymore. He shrugged helplessly at Sollux. “I thought I’d come for a visit.”

Sollux was completely oblivious to Eridan’s mental state. He narrowed his eyes. “You don’t do anything unless you have some direct benefit from it. Is this another one of your overdramatic attempts for pity? I’ve got enough things to worry about today you pathetic fool.”

Eridan heard the words as if through a thick screen. When they finally reached him, he felt anger stir in his gut that sparked into a fire. He couldn’t let a pissblood talk to him like that. Instinctively, he reached for his gun and swiftly shot a culling ray at Sollux.

Sollux yelped and flung himself to the side, reflexes well trained from sweeps of avoiding culling drones. The shot burst against another beehouse mainframe and it exploded into a million sticky shards. Sollux yelled in rage and used his psionics to pluck the gun from Eridan and pistol whip him over the head with it. Eridan slumped against the wall, vision blurring as he struggled to stay conscious.

Sollux walked over and jerked Eridan to his feet, shoving him against the wall and hissing in his face. “Do you have _any_ idea of what you just did? I just spent the last week upgrading those and now you blast them apart with your stupid gun? What the hell is wrong with you?” When Eridan failed to respond, hanging limply in his hands, the lowblood shook him angrily. “What the fuck are you doing??” he bellowed in Eridan’s face, eyes sparking again. “Answer me! Say something!”

Eridan stared at Sollux dully, not really noticing whatever the fuck Sollux was babbling about. He noted how the red and blue light played over Sollux’s sharp features and reflected off his dual color glasses. He looked beautiful. So Eridan did the only thing that made sense. He leaned forward, ignoring the pain his head, and kissed Sollux full on the lips.

Sollux jerked back in shock, then let Eridan drop to the floor and wiped his lips on the back of his hand. “Oh so that’s what you’re playing at you sick fuck,” he said to the puddle of seatroll on the floor. Sollux considered briefly, wondering if perhaps he abused the other enough, he would never be bothered again. Makin up his mind, he hauled the other up by his scarf, ignoring the choked sputter. He gave the troll one more chance to back down.

“Is this what you want?” he asked, giving the scarf another hard jerk.

Eridan gagged and nodded, unresisting; he thought something as worthless as he was deserved to be treated like his, hemospectrum be damned.

            Sollux sighed, released Eridan again, and looked around his tiny hive. He had no intention of doing anything with Eridan except beating him up and didn’t intend to get messy purple blood everywhere. Stuff was hard to get out of carpet which was already messy with honey. He picked up Eridan then flew them both out through the roof then down again to a hive several stories below whose owner had been recently culled, dropping like a stone. Eridan yelped and clutched at Sollux, who couldn’t push him away and maintain concentration at the same time. The desperate embrace wasn’t bad actually, as Eridan’s seadweller coolness acted like a heat sink when Sollux’s psionics started heating up from the descent. He quickly pushed the thought away and replaced it with halfhearted platonic hate. Or at least he hoped it was platonic.

Sollux caught them both right outside the window the abandoned hive and let himself in. Everything was in perfect order, if a bit dusty. The previous troll had enjoyed computers too, and there were cables lying everywhere, some still coiled neatly. Must have been a quiet culling. Before he could shove the seadweller off his chest, Eridan dropped down himself and pulled Sollux in for another kiss. This time Sollux let Eridan’s mouth explore his own and he felt the sharp shark teeth bite at his lips. Eridan swiped his tongue over Sollux’s lips; there was something tingling on them, sweet and numbing. Without warning, Eridan’s head snapped to the side with a painful crack when energy slammed into the side of his face. He rolled off Sollux, groaning in pain, cracking open his eyes only enough to see Sollux’s eyes flare up.

Inside Sollux’s head, the voices where being pushed out by the roaring of blood. He must have ingested a tiny bit of mind honey by accident when Eridan smashed his mainframe. It wasn’t much, but enough to make him lose some his senses. Using psionics, he grabbed the still groaning troll and tossed him onto the wooden raised slab, which broke under the sudden weight. Eridan was trying to fight now, but was tangled in his cape. He couldn’t have resisted anyway, with Sollux on mind honey. The heavy cape was dragged off, and with a _rip_ was torn in half and tossed in the corner.

Eridan screeched and spoke his first words since arriving at Sollux’s. “That was a perfectly good cape you idiot!”

Sollux laughed and dragged Eridan forward by the front of his shit and forced him into a four-legged sitting device the highbloods called a chair and held him there with energy. Eridan pulled and tried to bite Sollux, who kept laughing as he picked up some cables. He tied Eridan’s hands behind the chair, strapped his chest to it as well, and then his legs to each leg of the sitting device.

Eridan quivered and shook with rage but couldn’t do anything but snarl and spit expletives in a near-constant stream, which he did. Rage and lust were completely consuming him, effectively pushing his demons aside.

Sollux plopped down on his lap, eyes dangerously bright as they examined the seatroll’s bruised face. He shivered at how vulnerable yet defiant Eridan looked, then violently kissed him. Eridan returned to kiss with equal fervor, using his teeth to snap at the split tongue. It quickly devolved into a biting match until Sollux ran a hand over the seadweller’s facial fins. Eridan gasped as the slender fingers rubbed the thin membrane between the spikes. His neck gills flared in response, exposing the sensitive organs inside and the sides of his tight shirt pushed up as the ones between his ribs did the same thing. Sollux was suddenly interested in seeing the ones hidden underneath the fabric and simply ripped the whole thing off. Eridan winced as the fabric pulled his arms into even more awkward of an angle but the fabric gave way quickly and exposed his chest.

He buried his face into Sollux’s bony shoulder and murmured, “Sollux.”

“What.”

“Stop ripping my fuckin clothes,” he said, and bit down viciously on Sollux’s collarbone.

Sollux gasped at the pain that was quickly soothed by Eridan’s tongue swiping over the bite marks. He felt a tugging as Eridan pulled at his shirt with his teeth. Obliging, Sollux pulled off his worn shirt and tossed it away. Immediately, Eridan was straining against his bonds and alternately biting and licking his way down Sollux’s chest. Sollux groaned and used his hands to rub the base of the lightning shaped horns in front of him, making Eridan shiver with pleasure. He could feel Eridan’s bulge poking into his thigh and despite his best attempts he was responding as well. Eridan was straining at his bonds, trying to find more friction and cruelly Sollux moved away, making Eridan moan in frustration. Sollux moved forward and nipped at Eridan’s fins, piercing the delicate membrane and sending a head-pounding pain through the entire left side of the seadweller’s face. The honey was making the lowblood’s head pound and power was pushing behind his eyeballs, but he kept it contained. He moved southward, slowly and agonizingly carefully, until finally used his hand to rub Eridan though his stupid striped pants. The stupid striped pants Eridan cared so much about. Smiling into Eridan’s shoulder where he was kissing, he released his psionics and with a burst of light completely ripped apart the pants, exposing the rest of Eridan. His bulge was already flushed and dripping slightly with purple precome, moving from side to side seeking more contact. Eridan opened his mouth, likely to say something stupid about his pants but his words were cut off as Sollux shoved one end of the blue scarf into his mouth as a gag and wrapped the rest of it tightly around his eyes. He then untied Eridan from the chair only to throw him onto his stomach and hold him down with red and blue light as he retied Eridan’s hands together again behind his back. Eridan’s shoulders screamed in protest, but it was a little better than the chair. Sollux leaned down and dragged another cable in a slipknot about Eridan’s throat, crushing the gills painfully. Sollux held the other end and leaned down to hiss into his ear.

“You’re all mine.”

Eridan whimpered, but his eyes were alight. The fucker didn’t mind the abuse, enjoying it even. Sollux briefly wondered how a troll could become so messed up. This went beyond kismesissitude where there was mutual respect. This was warped, one-sided and wholly unfair yet somehow still delicious. Eridan lay awkwardly, bearing most of his weight on his already damaged neck and was completely vulnerable, exposed. He was barely able to breathe around his gag and blindfolded and yet he still had a sardonic little smile playing around his tattered mouth. A flash of pity spiked through Sollux’s heart, and out of habit, chewed on his nails as he reconsidered. Nails that had been soaking in deadly honey just an hour before. The sweetness crept up upon his tongue when he whipped away his hand and he cursed his stupidity. The tried clawing at his tongue and spitting but the honey invaded his thinkpan again and drove the pity away to replace it with lust.

Sollux shucked off his pants and positioned himself behind Eridan. The seadweller heard him move, but was wholly unprepared for the sudden intrusion into his nook. His moan of pain was muffled by the scarf in his mouth. It quickly went away and Sollux started moving, pumping in and out of Eridan’s nook and he started moaning in time with Eridan. He pulled the gag from the other’s mouth and immediately Eridan groaned his name. “ _Sollux.”_

It was the hottest thing Sollux had ever heard. He gritted his teeth and tried moving faster, and now using his psionics to pump the shaft of Eridan’s bulge. The action made Eridan whine, a sound that was so annoying elsewhere but was strangely endearing here. Sollux realized where his thoughts were straying and became furious with both Eridan and himself. He looked down at the end of the leash-cable on the floor, then at Eridan’s gills, pressed tightly shut on land. He reached over and picked up the end of the cable, making Eridan grunt and try getting off the blindfold. He pulled gently on the leash for a second and Eridan’s mouth dropped open with sudden realization before Sollux pulled hard on the leash and began moving his hips again. The action caused Eridan’s gills to flare open in a futile attempt to breathe, leaving the sensitive insides for Sollux’s raking claws that dug into it. The scream of pain that Eridan let out was ear-shattering, bucking to get away from the hand going absolutely the wrong way through delicate membranes. Violet blood started dripping from down his sides. It was beautiful to Sollux’s sadistic honey-addled mind. He withdrew his hand, now coated in blood, and relaxed his grip on the leash, letting Eridan take a breath which he did in big greedy gulps. The gills snapped shut but blood still oozed from under the lids. As Eridan was trying to recover, Sollux lashed out with his psionics that crackled over Eridan’s bulge and into his nook alongside Sollux’s bulge. The sudden bizzare pleasure combined the pain still radiating from his gills was pushing him dangerously close to the edge. Sollux almost doubled over as Eridan’s nook tightened around him. Eridan’s voice drifted over to him.

“Get the buck-ah fuck,” he gasped.

Sollux considered making him finish without one but he realized he didn’t want any questions asked if they found yellow and purple genetic material mixed on the floor. He stopped to dig through his sylladex and found one to put under Eridan.

The blindfold had been dragged off some time before in painful thrashing and Eridan’s eyes widened as Sollux didn’t pull out. In fact, he started moving again, even more violently this time.

“Sol! Sol pull out. Pull ou—ah!”

Sollux started stroking Eridan’s bulge with his psonics, faster and faster. Finally, Eridan had to give in. He screamed as he came, genetic material splashing into the bucket with a lewd tinkling. His nook tightened around Sollux and he felt claws dig into his waist as Sollux started coming.

But he still remained deep inside Eridan, his genetic material filling up Eridan in a warm spurt and overflowing onto the floor. The strange pressure increased the splatter of Eridan’s own material into the bucket and his scream disappeared into a moan. Sollux kept pumping slowly until the flow subsided, only then finally slipping out.

Eridan rolled over onto his undamaged side and Sollux sat back on his heels, both gasping. The lowblood looked around, and noticed with satisfaction that only his yellow genetic material was splashed on the floor; all of Eridan’s was neatly in the bucket. Purple blood was splattered around, but that was of little concern. The drones didn’t care how what the lowbloods did, and they would assume a highblood had been hurt when the previous inhabitant had been culled. He captchalogged the bucket somewhere deep in his sylladex to deal with later. He should feel proud, but his bloodpusher twisted in guilt that only grew worse when he looked at Eridan still lying prone on the floor. He was incredibly battered and broken, breathing shallowly with his eyes closed. He looked almost asleep even with the pained but satisfied grimace on his face. He had gotten what he wanted, but took down Sollux with him into his insanity.

Sollux got to his feet abruptly and swiftly dressed again, ignoring how dirty he was making them and walked over to Eridan. Head pounding as he came off the mind honey, he physically dragged Eridan back to chair and retied him, arms looser but enough so Eridan couldn’t escape. No resistance was offered anyway, just a grunt when the cable pushed against his damaged gills. The slipknot was taken off and the cable tossed aside. Finished, Sollux got up and used his last bit of willpower to launch himself back to his hive and leaving Eridan alone.

Eridan opened his eyes to confirm that Sollux had gone and tried to assess the damage. His side gills hurt the worst, sending bright stabs of pain to the very roots of his horns. Everything else was just a puddle of hurt. He closed his eyes again. He dozed fitfully until the dryness of his mouth became unbearable. He wanted to vomit just to have liquid in his mouth even though he knew it would be worse in the long run. There was a metallic taste in his mouth from his bleeding lips and his tongue felt too big. He was beginning to feel as if Sollux had left him to die here. If anyone else found a seadweller in this state in a lowblood hivestem, he would be culled on the spot, no questions asked. But he was feeling perversely happier. It would be a fitting end to him.

            But not much later, Sollux returned, floating down to the window and letting himself in again. In in hand was an old faygo bottle filled with water. Eridan couldn’t prevent the needy whine from escaping his throat as he eyed the liquid. Sollux bent down beside Eridan.

            “Open your mouth,” he said.

Eridan did eagerly and Sollux put the entire mouth of the bottle into his mouth. He stepped away then, leaving the bottle hanging awkwardly from the seadweller’s mouth. Eridan eyed Sollux, but the red and blue eyes stared back at him impassively. Eridan was tempted to spit the bottle back out in a last act of defiance, but his need overrode his pride and he swung his head back, letting the water wash over his dry tongue. But as soon as he lowered his head, the water ran out again, unable to stay in his cheeks. He tried again, trying to swallow with the bottle raised but the water caught in his throat. Coughs tried to explode out, but were pushed back as he tried again, only to meet the same results. Finally a cough burst from him and the bottle fell out so Eridan could cough properly, trying to double over in his bonds. Water leaked out from his gills and his eyes streamed. The faygo bottle fell on to the floor but before it could bounce again it was caught by red and blue light.

“Fuck everything,” muttered Sollux. He had failed his own test. He couldn’t be horrible to Eridan in this state. He knelt down beside Eridan and raised the bottle to the purple-bloodied lips and let him take small sips of the liquid. After the bottle was finished, Sollux tossed it away and felt Eridan’s head slump against his shoulder. He was already fast asleep. Sollux regarded him coldly for a second, then relented and undid Eridan’s bands with his psionics. He cradled the seatroll and brought him back to his hive and dumped him into his own bifurcated recuperacoon. Maybe the double sopor would calm some of the demons in Eridan’s mind. 


End file.
